Future Dreams
by Dark Moon Rising
Summary: When Darien leaves, Serena is shattered. She makes a new life for herself. Darien returns two years later. Will Serena take him back?
1. Prologue

Hey, minna. Sorry I haven't written a story in forever, but I've been busy with school and running two Buffy the Vampire Slayer sites.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claims on and am in no way affiliated with Sailor Moon or any related characters. I write FAN fiction for a reason. I don't own the characters. But, I think you know that already.  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
Prologue  
  
**^^**^^**^^  
  
"If you have to leave, just go."  
  
"Rena, this isn't easy for me either. Don't be link this. You know that I love you. There are just things I need to do, and I can't do them here. I would never leave you if I didn't have to."  
  
"But. . .I need you."  
  
"I need you, too. When I come back-"  
  
"No! If you leave, don't come back, not to me! Because I won't be waiting. If this is more important, maybe we don't belong together!"  
  
"Serena, I'm gunna be back. When I am, we can move forward."  
  
"Don't you treat me like a child! I'm a woman, no a little girl who will do what you wish. Just go."  
  
"Let me walk you home, and we can-"  
  
"No. I want you to think, to know, and to remember that you were the one to walk away from me, that you were the one to leave."  
  
Without another word, he spun and left her standing there. Not once did he look back. She stood and watched him break her heart. Serena crumpled to the ground, her tears mixing with the rain on that lonely night.  
  
"Darien, how could you leave me? I need you. I love you." 


	2. Chapter One

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been out of town, and was too busy working on my sites when I got back.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claims on Sailor Moon. I wouldn't be writing this if I did.  
  
**^^**^^*^^  
  
Darien walked into the Crown Game Parlor and felt the cool air wash over him. The gentle swish of the doors closing behind him brought back many memories. It had been three years since he'd left Tokyo, three years since he'd passed through these doors, three years since he'd left the one person he loved most in the world. Now, he was back for good.  
  
Darien leisurely made his way over to the blond whose head was bent over the counter, cleaning it. He stopped in front of the counter and waited for the other man to even notice he presence.  
  
Andrew felt eyes staring at him. He lifted his head expecting to see one of his many female admirers, but instead, found the face of his best friend starring back at him.  
  
"Darien, what are you ding here? I thought your flight wasn't getting in until tomorrow."  
  
Andrew voiced his surprise once he got over the shock. He hadn't been expecting to see Darien until noon the next day. It was a shock because once Darien made plans nothing changed them.  
  
"Change of plans. I'm here today. I just dropped by to say 'hi' and to see the old place. It looks exactly how I remember except for some newer games."  
  
"Well, you know what they say: why fix something that's not broken? The kids still like to hang out here and don't seem to have any complaints. I think my dad finally believes I can run it on my own."  
  
"Well, you've been doing a good job."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The swish of the doors accompanied by the familiar chatter of excited female voices caught Darien's attention. He turned to see four familiar faces. They settled at their regular booth in the corner.  
  
Darien made his way over to them after a quick good-bye to Andrew. He had immediately noticed that one member of the female group was missing. It surprised him because the one missing was the one who'd loved coming to the Crown the most.  
  
"Darien! Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Darien said while flashing Amy his famous half-smile.  
  
Raye spoke up next. "It's been a long time. I never expected to see you again after you left."  
  
"I know I'd be back I just didn't know when. I needed to find myself, and no one can predict how long something like that takes."  
  
"Well, it's still good to see you."  
  
"Speaking of seeing people, do you know where Serena is? I expected her to be with you."  
  
The girls glanced uneasily at each other. They didn't want to be the ones that had to break it to Darien and tell him about Serena's recent behavior. Amy finally spoke up.  
  
"We really haven't been seeing as much of Serena as we used to, Darien."  
  
A puzzled look crossed Darien's face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Amy bit her lip and looked uncomfortable as she answered, "Well, after you left, Serena was pretty depressed for a while. She kind of closed herself in. She still tried to act like everything was all right, but we could tell it wasn't. Serena isn't spending as much time with us anymore. I know she's not locking herself up in her house all the time. Serena is doing stuff she doesn't want us to know about."  
  
Darien frowned as he asked, "You don't think she's doing anything illegal, do you?"  
  
"No! I don't think it's anything like that. Really. She's just not telling us everything like she used to."  
  
Darien thought about this new development. The girls looked anxiously at each other while waiting for him to say something.  
  
Darien was startled out of his reverie when Andrew arrived at the booth with the girls' usual orders.  
  
"Hey, girls. Why so glum?"  
  
"It's nothing big," Lita quickly spoke up.  
  
"That's not how it looks to me. But, I know just the thing the cheer you up: the Sunset Club."  
  
Mina looked up at him and looked confused.  
  
"How can you get us in there? It's by invitation only, you know."  
  
Andrew grinned and said, "Lizzie is dating the owner's son so I get to go in free of charge with my friends."  
  
Mina squealed and hugged him. "That is so cool. I've heard the Sunset Club is THE place to be."  
  
"So, everyone's coming then, right? You too, Darien."  
  
"Sure, I'll be there." 


End file.
